Unexpected Comfort
by sindney
Summary: Can Kono and Steve forgive themselves and one another when they cross the lines of friendship and betray the ones they love? Will that one mistake end their relationship forever? (There is cheating involved so if that offends you please don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unexpected Comfort**

**Summary:** Can Kono and Steve forgive themselves and one another when they cross the lines of friendship and betray the ones they love? Will that one mistake end their camaraderie forever?

**Rating:** M for mature

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, if I did the show would be moving in a slightly different direction then it currently is.

**AN:** This initially started off as a short snippet of a hook up between Steve and Kono, immediately following the season 4 finale (O ka Pili 'Ohana ka 'Oi), but it took on a life of its own and suddenly became a full-fledged story. I hope you like it. Please leave a review, would love to see what you think. There is cheating involved so if that offends you please don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

"Hey, you mind if I hang out a bit longer?" she asked stepping out onto Steve's lanai after using the restroom. Her colleagues had departed the impromptu get together, celebrating their newest team member Grover, just a few moments ago.

Sitting on the patio chair, his legs stretched out over the edge of the table Steve turned his head, to look behind him, surprised to see her still here. "Not at all." Lowering his feet to the ground he stood and walked over to the large cooler that sat along the wall, lifting the lid, he reached inside. "You want another beer?"

"Sure." She said sitting back down on the seat she had vacated not five minutes earlier. While in the bathroom Kono debated whether to leave, following out the rest of her teammates or stay a bit longer. Normally she would have rushed home to meet Adam but last night's conversation about their future, had her stomach tied up in knots. It brought up doubts she didn't know she had. Instead of going home and spending her night trying to discover what was bothering her, she decided to stay at Steve's a bit longer, hoping to keep her mind occupied with something other then Adam and their future.

"So. Do you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" He asked looking at her after a few moments of silence. Throughout the night Steve noticed her subdued demeanor. For all intensive purposes Kono was an extroverted person, unlike himself, but she wasn't one to share her private affairs. She could talk about anything, work, sports, cars, guns, movies, books, but when it came to personal thoughts and feeling she was a closed shell, much like himself.

"What makes you think anything's bothering me?" She exclaimed with a small gasp of surprise, thinking she did a well enough job masking the internal debate that had plagued her throughout the night.

"Come on, after all these years I think I can see though you a little better then that, Kono." He said quietly giving her a pointed look.

"Fine" She said quietly breaking her eye contact and looking down to her hands, thankful for the cold beer sitting there. "A few days ago Adam started talking about marriage." She said finally blurting out exactly what was on her mind.

"And?"

"And it made me start thinking about our relationship." She said rubbing the condensation of the cold bottle with the tips of her fingers, before landing on the corner of the label that had started to unravel.

"In what sense?"

"I don't know. I love him. I know I love him, but…" She said with a shrug, unsure how to continue.

"But what?"

"I sometimes wonder if the reason we stayed together all this time was because of all this craziness that was going on around us. All these obstacles we had to overcome. All these people we had to prove ourselves to. And not because we loved each other as deeply as we thought." She said quietly pulling little scraps of wet label off her beer and letting them float down to the ground next to her seat.

"But you don't have to go through that any more. I mean things are finally settled. You guys are free to enjoy your life." Steve said leaning forward, placing his elbows on the table and entwining his fingers in front of him.

"I guess." She said lifting the cold beer to her lips. Taking a large swallow she sighed and looked into the dark night.

She hadn't expected Steve to say much. It was his nature to let one stew in their own thoughts before he interrupted with his own take on the situation. And at that moment she was thankful for that. "It almost feels like…" She said after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"When you were in high school have you ever liked someone for the longest time, watching them, wishing they liked you back, hoping to one day be with them? Dreaming how it would be? " She said looking over at him a small smile crossing her plump lips.

"Sure, who hasn't?"

"And did you ever get your wish?" She asked lifting her eyebrows.

"Yes." He nodded leaning back in his chair unsure where this conversation was going. Knowing Kono, he would get his answer fairly soon.

"And how did you feel when it finally happened?" she deadpanned, her face suddenly sober, her look sharp and serious.

The realization of what she was saying hit him like a freight train. The lure of the chase was where the excitement usually lies. The buildup and expectation of what could be, differed wildly from the reality of what was. Sighing softly he met her troubled eyes and nodded. "I get it."

"I feel like that." She said breaking the too long eye contact and leaned back in her chair once again.

He sat in the semi-darkness looking at her not saying anything, giving her time to absorb what she had just admitted to. Eventually she sighed as if her confession suddenly lifted a ton of bricks off her back. She took another swig of her beer and shook her head slightly. "Crazy huh?"

"No, not crazy. Smart." He said picking up his beer off table.

"Why?"

"Because you're thinking with your head not just your heart. I've been there," he said with a sardonic chuckle, taking a large gulp of the cold liquid. "In fact I'm there right now."

"In what way?" she asked surprised by his admission. Steve was a very private man. He kept his personal feelings to himself and it would take a lot for someone like him to disclose to anyone, let alone her, that he was conflicted in his love life.

Sitting quietly for a moment he looked into the distance of the night before he finally spoke. "My heart is telling me to throw everything into the wind and go find Catherine, but my head is telling me to let it go. I could follow my heart and get myself or her killed, or I could listen to my head and let her do this on her own and hope that things work themselves out somehow."

Surprised at not only his words but the amount of them, Kono looked over at Steve across the table and smirked. "Aren't we pathetic?"

"We kinda are." He said laughing softly.

"Don't you sometimes wish that your brain would just stop for a minute? That the thoughts, the worries, and the doubts would just disappear and you could just enjoy yourself without over thinking every situation?"

"Every day Kono. Every day." He said smirking at her. "Only time that actually happens for me is in the water and nowhere else."

"Me too." She said with a sigh as she leaned her head back against the patio chair and closed her eyes.

"So lets go then." He said, suddenly standing from his seat, slamming the empty bottle onto the wooden table and extending his hand towards the water beyond the lanai they were currently occupying.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Why not? It not like we have anything better to do." He said with a smile. Steve was desperate to let his mind rest for a couple of hours and judging by the look on Kono's face, so was she. What better way to do that then to go for a swim.

"Okay." She said a smile finally breaking the somber look she had been wearing all night. Standing up she pulled her tank top over her head, revealing a bright yellow bikini she wore underneath. She kicked off her flip-flops and reached down to the button of her shorts.

Her sudden semi-undress threw him momentarily. It wasn't like he never saw her in swimwear before, but standing there alone with her on his lanai while she undressed made him swallow back the sudden need to place his hands on her lean, tan body and help her with the last item of her clothing. Shaking himself out of the unanticipated thought, Steve pulled his eyes from her and reached down to remove his tee shirt and shorts. Like her, he was always dressed for a swim. After all, this was Hawaii and with so many beaches one never knew when you'd need to be prepared for it.

Walking behind him in the night air, the light on the back porch paving their way towards the water, Kono couldn't help but admire the man's physique. He was a beautiful looking man, not just outside but inside too. He was caring and compassionate, rarely showing that side of himself. At that moment however Kono only noticed the rippling muscles of his back, illuminated by the porch light as they crossed the lawn onto the darkened beach.

* * *

><p>It was passed midnight when they finally stopped swimming and bobbed in the shallows of the ocean facing his house. The night was dark, only the moonlight illuminating their two forms, bouncing off the glassy water surrounding them. The night was quiet, a few crickets chirping in the distance. "I think after that my brain couldn't think even if it wanted to." She said tiredly, her feet pushing off the sand below every few seconds, letting the buoyancy of the water cradle her body on the surface.<p>

"I told you that if we swim all the way to the Point, you'd be tired when we returned." He said looking over at her smiling face.

When they initially entered the ocean it was going to be for a quick swim, but when he suggested they swim over to the Point, as the locals call it, where the rocky shore steeply wraps into the ocean protecting the beach from the open waters and large waves, Kono's competitive nature wouldn't allow her to pass up the challenge.

"If I'm sore tomorrow, I'm gonna be knocking on you door bright and early so you can massage my achy arms and legs." She said with a chuckle.

"I don't think so, surfer girl, that swim should have been a piece of cake to you. It's you who should be ready to offer a massage."

"Huh…I doubt that. Your SEAL training, I'm sure, would have you swim that five times a day." She said pushing off the soft sand, letting her body float up and lay out on the surface as she ran her hands back and forth over the water. Looking up into the starry night, she heard him take in a deep breath, as a few drops of water flew though the air and landed on her cheek. "Steve?" she called, too relaxed to lift her head and look to see what he was up to.

He heard her call him just as he submerged his body and pushed off the sand towards her. Diving a few feet below surface, he moved his arms slowly whilst holding his breath, trying not to alert her that he was getting closer. Looking up from beneath her he saw the outline of her body illuminated by the moonlit sky above. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened his grip before he felt her sudden struggle. He could hear her surprised scream before he pulled her against his body and tugged her under the water. Letting go after a few moments, he pushed himself away from her and broke the surface a few feet away, laughing loudly. When she finally emerged from the water, sputtering softly she moved the wet tendrils off her face and looked around trying to determine where he was.

"Steve. I'm gonna kill you." She shouted into the silent night. Twisting around she spotted him in the shallow leading up the beach. Knowing if he stood the water would only reach his waist she moved slowly trying to close some distance before he ruined her plan.

"Only if you catch me." He said bobbing slowly his knees occasionally touching the sand below.

Her stubborn nature prevented her from giving up without a fight; extending her arms into the air, she launched herself toward him. Seeing her intentions Steve tired to push off once again hoping to put more distance between them, but before he had a chance he saw her dolphin like leap as she flew through the air toward him.

Landing against him Kono placed her hands on his shoulders and with all her might pushed him backwards, dunking him. The sudden rush of water into his mouth brought on a feeling of drowning. Grabbing for the only thing around him, he wrapped his strong arms around her torso and pulled her body flush against him as they both entered the water.

When they finally broke the surface gasping for air, they stood frozen, not a foot from one anther, the water just above their waistline. Their breathing was heavy, their heart beats still racing and the touch of their bodies against one another still a vivid memory.

Standing opposite her Steve extended his hand intending to apologize for his offending behavior but when he touched her shoulder, the words he was about to utter got caught in his throat. Her cool wet silky skin called to him. Running his fingertips over her upper arm he heard a small moan escaped her lips. Unable to contain himself, he stepped forward, their bodies a mere breath from one another and looked into her eyes trying to gage the expression on her beautiful moonlit face. Her open lips and her tender look was all he needed before he placed his other hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Surprised by the sudden sexual tension crackling between the two of them, Kono took in a deep breath and allowed herself to feel his soft touch. In the back of her mind she knew what was happening was wrong but moving her eyes over the rippling muscles of his torso, she just couldn't resist lifting her hands and touching him.

She heard him sigh deeply as her hands started to map out the contours of his body.

Placing her hands over his collarbone she moved them slowly to his muscular shoulders, down his tight pecks, to his trim waist. When she finally reached his abdomen, she felt him shudder under her gentle touch. Letting her hands flow over his sides, she reached his back and explored the back of him with the same wonder as his front.

Unable to stand still any longer Steve grabbed Kono pulling her against him and placed his lips over her quick beating pulse point on her long slender neck. Licking the area slowly he heard her let out a soft whimper as her hands wrapped around his neck. Smiling to himself, he raised his hands and ran them over her soft cheeks, down her throat, across her shoulders, his hungry mouth following the path his hands were taking. When he moved lower and finally reached her breasts, he felt her nipples harden under his touch. Her body trembled under his touch as her hands suddenly tightened, her fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders. Licking the area between the triangular scraps of her bikini top, Steve pushed his nose toward her left, then right breast, moving the material, exposing her engorged nipples. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist he bent her backward to have better access to her now uncovered breasts.

By the time Steve placed his mouth over her hardened nipple Kono was already panting and whimpering from the exquisite attention he was devoting to her flesh. She gasped loudly when he gently bit down on her peak and worried it between his teeth. Moving over, Steve repeated the same process as he continued his ministrations with her other breast.

Kono felt like she was going to explode when she felt his hand wrap around her supple flesh as his tongue circled her areola. Unable to stand the sudden heat overwhelming her body she tangled one hand in his hair and pulled him away from her chest.

Momentarily surprised by her actions he looked at her with questions in his eyes. "Kono…" he whispered softly, his hands stilling against her body.

Smiling softly she pulled herself up, against him and wrapped her long arms around his neck, finally placing her lips over his. As he opened his mouth, she slipped her tongue past his lips searching him out. Their tongues tangled and circled each other with such ferocity and demand she finally had to pull away desperately seeking air.

One hand holding her against him while the other moved down towards her tight behind. Wandering over the thin material of her biking bottoms, he squeezed and rubbed his hand against her buttocks.

Her hands disentangled from his neck and traveled down his body until finally reaching his throbbing erection. She placed one hand over him while the other traveled to the back and squeezed his muscular buttocks. Sighing into her mouth, she stroked him through the material of his swim trunks but before she could reach the waistband and slip her hand inside, his hands settled on her behind and lifted her slightly off the ground. Anticipating what he was going to do Kono squeezed him one last time before shifting her hands up onto his shoulders, anchoring herself against him.

Letting the buoyancy of the water carry her Kono lifted her long legs off the smooth sand below and wrapped them around Steve's waist. He groaned deeply as her breasts pressed against his chest and her strong legs tightened around his hips, slowly moving against his straining erection.

She moaned into the dark night as he rubbed the tips of his fingers over the edge of her bikini while simultaneously pulling her into him, simulating the act of penetration. Slipping his fingertip under the material and between her cheeks, she whimpered in anticipation, as he slid them lower until he reached her hot center. He moaned into her mouth when he felt the slick heat between he thighs. Unable to resist he thrust two fingers deep into her slick heat while sucking on her lower lip and pulling on it gently.

She gyrated her body against him, her engorged bundle of nerves rubbing along his length as his fingers continued to move in and out of her. "No…" she whimpered into the night feeling her orgasm coming closer. She wanted to feel him within her when she came and at this rate she was going to be done before they get started.

"No, what?" he asked placing wet open mouth kisses over her neck and collarbone.

Moving her hands to his face she pulled him up and looked into his eyes. Eyes that reflected the same yearning and need as hers. "I need you inside me" she said attacking his salty lips with her own.

Aching to bury himself within her wet heat Steve pulled away his roaming digits, just as Kono placed the heels of her feet against his buttocks and pushed his swim trunks down over his ass, to his mid thigh. Untying one side of her bikini he moved the material to the side and pulled her toward him. Her strong legs wrapped around his waist and with one fierce move he found himself buried deep within her tight, slick pulsating heat.

"Ohh…" she whimpered loudly arching her back away from him as he entered her. His large girth stretching out the walls of her insides.

Moving his hand over her back he pulled her tightly to his chest. "You feel so good." He whispered into the crook of her neck, licking and biting the sensitive skin there.

Groaning loudly against her as she whispered his name he drove into her over and over. Overwhelmed by the tightening of her powerful muscles around his erection, her heals digging into the back of his buttocks, he claimed her slack lips as she came alive again, gouging her nails into his back, urging him on.

"I don't know how much longer…" he said running his tongue over her swollen lips.

"Sokay." She mumbled indicating she was almost at the cusp of her orgasm.

Slamming himself into her with a feverish pace he moaned loudly into her mouth, grabbing the round globes of her ass and pulling her toward him with all his might. "Kono…" he mumbled, each thrust going deeper then the one before.

Her name exiting his mouth into the dark moonlight night finally pushed her over the edge. "Oh Steve…ohh…" she moaned, as the walls around him started to contract, her insides spasming with such force she thought she was going to melt into the water and disappear.

"Ugh…" he ground out, barely hearing her loud scream over the roar of his rapidly beating heart. Her muscles clamping tightly around him, his hands digging into her hips as he pushed into her one last time before spilling his seed within her womb.

Holding her tightly against him, her head fell forward against his shoulder as the remnants of their orgasm still vibrated through their bodies. Lifting her chin with one hand while the other one was still tightly wrapped around her waist, he brought his mouth over hers once more.

She sighed into his kiss with satisfaction as she ran her hands over his shoulders and into his wet hair. "That was…"

"Unbelievable." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah it was." She said placing a few more kisses on his lips before she disentangled her legs from around his waist. As he slipped out of her she whimpered slightly and lowered her shaky legs to the sand below.

He ran his hands up her forearms to her shoulders, down her breastbone, stopping at her exposed chest. Looking down one last time he shifted the material over her nipples and back into place.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered looking into her surprised eyes.

Shaking her head in embarrassment she looked down and reached for her bikini bottoms, tying the one side of the offending item around her hip. "You'd say anything now." She said softly.

"I always thought you were beautiful. From the first moment I met you." He said softly.

"Steve…"

"What?" he said chuckling, reaching down himself, he pulled up his swim trunks and secured them on his hips. Reaching over he took her hand into his much larger one and pulled slightly so she would follow him. "Come on Miss. Kalakaua, we better get out of this water before we shrivel up like prunes."

"I think we already are." She said walking across the beach toward the faintly lit porch of his house.

Stepping up onto the lanai Steve reached under the bench on the corner and removed two towels, handing one to Kono.

She wrapped the towel around her body trying to take the chill of the night away from her still wet body. Looking over at Steve doing the same she sighed as the reality of what they just did finally hit her. "Steve" she whispered looking at him from a few feet away.

Her sad voice pulled him from his own wandering thoughts. Looking over at her standing there like a scared child, wrapped in his towel, he smiled sadly, understanding the worried look appearing on her face. "We can't take it back Kono." He said finally after a few moments of silence.

"I know." She said her voice cracking slightly with emotion

Running his hands over his wet hair he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do you know that commercial…what happens in Vegas?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe we can think of if like that. What just happened here, between us" he said motioning towards the water, "stays between us."

Nodding, she cleared her throat before speaking again. "I can do that."

"So can I."

When he stepped back from her Kono walked over to the chair she occupied earlier in the night and retrieved her clothes. Slipping her feet into her flip-flops she tightened the towel around her chest. "Can I give this back tomorrow?"

"Keep it." He said giving her a soft smile.

"Okay." She said. Walking over toward him, she placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it softly before placing a kiss there. "I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Yeah I'll see you at work." He said touching her shoulder with the tips of his fingers before she stepped back and made her way down the path that lead around the house toward the front, where her car was parked.

Exhaling loudly Steve walked over to the cooler and retrieved a beer, twisting it open; he took a couple of large gulps. Plopping down into the patio chair, he lifted his feet onto the edge of the table and leaned his head backwards letting out a soft curse. The implications of what they had done tonight might change the course of their relationship so completely, potentially ruining them both. He didn't regret having sex with Kono, in fact there were many times he fantasized having the Hawaiian beauty wrapped around him, but fantasizing about the act and actually doing it completely changed the game. It would change how they interact, how they see one another, relate to one another at work and outside, but the scariest part for Steve was that it would change how he felt about her. Deep down he knew his feelings for her were more then brotherly. Now the feelings he pushed down for so long, would surface with such power, he'd never be able to squash them again.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after she got home that night that the soul crushing guilt finally set in. The realization of what her and Steve had done settled over her like a dark cloud. The betrayal of her relationship and the fear of loss she knew would come when she finally had to face Adam for the first time. She had broken the trust she was so adamant on having, all because things weren't moving in the direction she had expected them to.<p>

Kono lay in her bed that Saturday and Sunday in a state of depression, only getting up to use the bathroom. She was unable to eat or sleep much, as the thought of the wild night with Steve assaulted her every waking moment. Adam was not the first man she had slept with, there were a few before him, when her life was wilder and her yearning for a deep connection was non-existent. He was an amazing lover but what she experienced with Steve was indescribable. The intensity between them was nothing she ever encountered before. She felt him within her long after she had left him standing on the lanai, long after she laid down in her own bed and long after the pieces of broken dreams with Adam battered her mind as she tried to sleep.

As Monday rolled in she got out of bed, finally letting the tears she had been keeping at bay emerge under the strong jets of her shower. When her sobs and tears were finally expelled she dressed slowly and made her way out of the house, hoping and praying that seeing Steve at work wasn't going to be as awkward as she expected.

Unfortunately she was wrong, it was worse. Stepping from the elevator, with a cup of coffee in her hand, Kono looked down to the floor not paying attention when she slammed full force into a stationary body in front of her. As the person placed their hands on her shoulders steadying her, she instantly recognized the touch of his hands on her still sensitive skin. "S…sorry." she sputtered lifting her head to look up at him.

"It's okay." He said giving her a small smile.

She tried to hide her reaction to his touch but her body betrayed her, as sudden goose bumps appeared over her skin while her insides shuddered from his closeness. Stepping back, she quickly tried to compose herself, realizing her reaction toward him. "I'm late." She mumbled not knowing what to say.

"You're not." He said softly looking over at the soft blush that appeared on her beautiful face. He could tell he was making her nervous but what she didn't know was that she was doing the same thing to him. This was the moment Steve had been afraid of all weekend. The moment he worried about. There was always an easy demeanor between them but standing in the empty hall, in front of the open doors of the elevator, he couldn't help but be afraid that things had changed too much for them to ever be able to interact with ease again. Sensing her need for retreat and dreading it, Steve turned toward her again. "I feel the same."

"What?"

"Nervous, scared, excited and a little awkward." He said, preventing himself from reaching out to comfort her by shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Chuckling softly she looked into his eyes and gave him a genuine smile. "Like I said before. We are pathetic."

"We are." He said shaking his head. "But think of it this way, this was the hardest part."

"Yeah, we'll be fine." She said unsure if she was trying to convince him or herself. Unsure if she really meant it at all. If she wanted them to be fine and things between them to go back to the way they used to be. That sudden thought surprised and shocked her. Clearing her throat she looked down to the coffee she held in her hand, needing to put space between them. "Well I'm gonna go. I'll see you in there?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in there." He said reaching for the elevator button, which shut long before the end of their awkward first meeting. Stepping inside he turned and looked down the hall catching a last glimpse of her before she pulled the large glass doors open and disappeared from his view.

The memory of their encounter was fresh in his mind. In fact he dreamt about it many times that weekend, unable to comprehend that the woman he had in his arms on Friday was the same young rookie he met on a beach four years ago. The same rookie, who looked up to him for guidance when she got out of the academy. At that time he saw her as a young lady who was barely and adult even though she was twenty three, now when he looked at her, he saw a beautiful, sexy woman, who could make his blood boil with one look or shift of her body.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't actually believe that Kono or Steve are the cheating types, based on how the show portrays them but I guess I couldn't get this scenario out of my mind and wanted to write a 'what if' scenario. I hope you don't judge too harshly. Please leave a review, the next part is coming up soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Unexpected Comfort**

**Summary:** Can Kono and Steve forgive themselves and one another when they cross the lines of friendship and betray the ones they love? Will that one mistake end their camaraderie forever?

**Rating:** M for mature

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, if I did, the show would be moving in a slightly different direction then it currently is.

**AN:** After I wrote that first part, the story felt incomplete and I knew it could be built upon, so I continued.

**This next part is the aftermath their lives take after their one mistake, turns into more mistakes. I don't condone cheating in any way, but life sometimes gets complicated, and unfortunately many complications we get mixed up in, we actually inflict upon ourselves. At lease these two did.**

_**I want to thank everyone for their positive reviews. I really really appreciate them. I sometimes hold off posting stories that deal with heavy subjects that could offend others. But if you've read 'From Darkness Into Light' you know that I write about those often, to explore human nature and how people deal with pain and emotions.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

As the days turned into weeks her interaction with Steve got back to normal, at least that was how it seemed to the outside world. What was going on inside however, was a different story. She suddenly felt very nervous around him. When he would review her work, she worried he would notice mistakes or look for discrepancies, as if she was still a newbie. It bothered her, that all of a sudden, she felt like some kind of a schoolgirl, wanting to be perfect for the cute boy in the schoolyard, so he wouldn't think she was a dork.

On top of all that, her fights with Adam had gotten progressively worse. It angered her that no matter what concerns she brought up to him, he would just sweep them under the rug, pretending that they didn't matter. 'Its all gonna be alright baby' he would say to her, when she would express her worries. 'We're just in a lull and things will get back to normal soon enough,' was his other favorite saying, as if the norm for their relationship was supposed to be filled with obstacles and danger, and this calm way of life was just temporary.

The more alone time she wished for, to sort out her feelings, the more needy and demanding he seemed to get. Adam wasn't a stupid man. He realized she was struggling, but instead of confronting the situation, he chose to ignore it. Instead, he kept pushing and devoting more time to her without explanation, without reason, without taking into account her concerns in the matter. This sudden attention he was giving, only made her feel suffocated and trapped. She knew she nitpicked sometimes, but the things she had to say were important to her, even if they weren't important to him. She felt like a bystander in this crumbling relationship. A bystander who didn't deserve a voice on how their future should look.

The guilt she carried around constantly didn't help matters. Anytime he wanted to make love she would come up with an excuse and pull further away. She could see that it irked him. In fact, that was the reason their fight started the night before, until it spilled into something so big, the survival of the relationship was on the line.

Sitting in her office, tired after the long fight and sleepless night, she was crabby and irate, when someone stepped through the door.

"What?" she snapped when Danny entered her office without knocking.

"Whoa there, killer." He said lifting his arms in defense. "I just needed the updates on the criminal background checks you ran, on the four contestants we have for the 'worst suspect of the year' award."

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically, pulling the file out of her desk drawer and handing it to him. "I just had a bad night and I guess I'm a little cranky."

"Anything I can help with?" he asked taking a seat in the vacant chair across from her.

"Only if you know how to fix a disintegrating relationship for me." She said giving him a sad smile.

"I wish. I'm not exactly a good example for stable and happy relationships." He said lowering his voice and leaning forward. "I didn't know things were bad, I mean Chin said you guys were talking marriage."

"Chin has a big mouth." She said dropping her pen onto the desk in frustration and folding her arms across her chest. "We were…or better yet, he was. I however, was not sure and with the fights we've been having lately, I'm thinking that at this rate, I never will be." She said blowing out a tired and irritated breath.

Running her hands over her face Kono looked over at the serious look Danny was giving her, "I find myself wanting more from the relationship and maybe I'm taking it out on him more then I should." She said after a few moments of silence.

"I can understand that babe. I mean, when Rachel and I were heading towards divorce, every little thing we would discuss would turn into a blowout fight. There was a point, where we couldn't even be in the same room without nitpicking at one another." He said shaking his head, leaning back into the chair. "Have you tried talking to him, and I mean talking, not fighting?"

Chuckling softly at his bluntness, she leaned forward again, placing her elbows on her desk and entwining her fingers before her. She tilted her head and looked into the blue eyes of her friend and colleague, before she spoke "I tired explaining what it is I want from the relationship, what I'd like for us to change before we even consider marriage, but…"

"But what?"

"It's like talking to the wall, Danny. He has this rosy outlook, always expecting for things to just happen, for things to just fix themselves, without much work. I mean who thinks like that?" She said rolling her eyes, her tone satirical.

Danny looked at her for a long time before he spoke quietly. "Look I'm not saying that this is unfixable, but in my experience, when one partner is not willing to listen, the other eventually gets fed up and leaves." He said sadly. "I was the partner unwilling to listen and Rachel eventually left me." He said admitting to her, for the first time, that he blamed himself for not working on his crumbling marriage, while there was still time.

Processing what he said, Kono realized that no matter how often she screamed or pointed out the wrongs, nothing would actually change unless Adam was ready to participate in fixing things. "You're right. Thanks Danny…that helped a lot." She said giving her friend a sad smile.

Reaching across the desk he squeezed her hand lightly before grabbing the folder off his lap and leaving her office.

* * *

><p>That very night lying in bed, she tried to think of the approach she could take to show him she wasn't satisfied in the relationship any longer. If there was any hope in salvaging it, they had to work together to fix it.<p>

Even their sex life was suffering. She had always considered him a good and generous lover; their sex life was not something she would have ever complained about, but in the last few months her need for him had all but disappeared. The anger she felt toward him during the hours of the day, spilled over into the night, and suddenly making love didn't appeal to her. She wanted their passion to be so strong that it made her forget about the problems of that day, but unfortunately her mind would wander, dissecting the issues they had, even while they were making love.

The seldom lovemaking disappeared completely since Steve. Whishing for the first time, in the years she had been with him, that he was more passionate. That she felt more desire, when with him. The kind of desire she felt the night, a few weeks back, with Steve. Changing positions once again she sighed wishing for sleep to come.

Maybe it was just the forbidden fruit, she craved, when thinking of Steve. Maybe if they were together, things wouldn't be as sensual and earth shattering. The memories of him, touching and caressing her body, assaulted her mind, every minute of every day. Maybe then, she wouldn't shiver with need, every time she saw him walking by her office, every time he looked at her across the smart table, and every time his forearm brushed against her while working a case.

Feeling her body trembling with tension, she slipped out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom. Hoping that the soothing water, of a hot shower, would make her tired enough to put her thoughts to rest and get to sleep.

Feeling the rivulets of water run down her body she closed her eyes and placed her palms against the wall. Taking in a deep breath she could almost feel Steve's touch. She could feel him running his hands down her torso, over the outside of he thighs, and the globes of her buttocks. Feeling the sudden excitement building low in her belly, her eyes suddenly snapped open, coming into focus on the wall in front of her. The reality where she was standing finally hitting her. "This is crazy," she said to herself turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

Once dressed, instead of going back to bed, she went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and went to sit outside on the back porch. "I think I'm losing my mind," she whispered into the darkness. And that is exactly how she felt. Her body was tired from lack of sleep, her stomach in constant knots, her appetite all but gone, and her mind was spinning a hundred miles an hour with the memories of that night. Sometimes she felt guilt, sometimes shame, but sometimes, she felt yearning, so strong, as if she might burst into flames.

* * *

><p>Steve placed the beer down on the coffee table in front of him and made his way towards the insistent knocking, coming from the other side of his front door, knowing who was on the other side, before he pulled it open. Prior to leaving work that evening, the team was discussing the sex trafficking case they had been working on for over a week, and ways they could set up another sting operation, without getting anyone hurt in the process. Initially Kono had volunteered to go undercover, but when the situation got too sticky, he pulled her out mid mission. When she requested to go back, he shut her down without an explanation. The hurt look he saw in her eyes afterwards was cutting. She was angry and he knew that eventually, she would confront him.<p>

"I can't believe you did that." She said, storming into his house as he opened the door.

"Kono…"

"Don't Kono me, Steve. I've worked undercover how many times now? And you still treat me like some rookie who can't handle herself." She said turning around to face him as he shut the door behind her.

"I'm not treating you like a rookie. I'm trying to look out for you, just like I would for any other team member." He said walking over to the sofa and taking a seat. He could see the anger in her features. He knew she was disappointed in him for not giving her this chance, but he just couldn't risk her life for a case.

"Yeah right, Steve. How come you never pulled this shit before?" she asked placing her hands on her hips, looking at his sitting form.

"Don't even go there, Kono. This is not about what happened between us." He said with irritation. "These people are ruthless. They already killed twelve girls. Twelve." He shouted out. "They are far more dangerous then the ones we've dealt with in the past." Not sure whom he was trying to convince, himself or her. The case was different, more risky, but there was a sliver of truth to what she was saying. Not allowing her to go back into the lion's den wasn't necessarily about the night they slept together, but about the feelings he suddenly carried around for her. The sudden need he had to keep her safe, to protect her, so she would stay in his life, no matter in what capacity.

Throwing her hands up in the air she looked down to him and sighed with annoyance. "I know they're dangerous but so are all the other bastards we've dealt with through the years. I mean come on, my first assignment with Five-0 was with Sang Min."

"I know Kono and if I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't have let you do it then either." He said raising his voice in frustration. No matter how prepared he thought he was for this conversation, promising himself to not lose his cool, she was slowly chiseling away his calm demeanor exposing the anger beneath. "I am your boss and I don't have to explain myself to you. You got that?" He shouted standing up from his place on the sofa and walking around the coffee table, towards her.

"No you don't." she said quietly, surprised by the burst of his sudden fury. Only once in the four years she's known him, did she see Steve act this way toward her. Sure, she had seen him lose his temper with Danny, and even Chin a few times, but she had only experienced his wrath once, when she worked with Fryer on the IA investigation. His anger scared her as she sat in that interrogation room, pacing around her like a caged animal. As he shouted at her, the veins in his neck bulged, his hands repeatedly folded into themselves making fists, and his tense muscles vibrated as if being shocked by electricity, much like he looked right at that moment. It wasn't until much later, that he admitted of being afraid for her. It wasn't until later that he told her, he didn't trust just anyone to protect her, and have her back as he would.

As the realization hit her, she dropped her hands from her hips and sighed softly, the blinding anger expelled from her body, as her sigh left her lungs. "You were scared for me." She said quietly.

"What?" he asked, stopping his pacing to face her.

"You were scared. You only get this way with me when you're scared." She said waving her hand across the room back and forth, simulating the pacing he had been doing until seconds ago.

After a few moments of silence he cleared his throat and met her questioning eyes. "Yeah I was." He admitted. Looking at the dozen of female victim photos for days and days, only made him question the mission he had sent Kono on. Question if it was worth her getting hurt or worse, getting killed. Thinking of what might happen, paralyzed him with fear, until he couldn't take it any more, and pulled her out.

"I could've handled it. You've taught me well." She said softly.

"Maybe, but I wasn't willing to take that chance. I wasn't willing to gamble with your life." He said looking down to the floor, unable to suddenly meet her eyes.

"You gamble with yours all the time."

"Kono…your life is worth so much…I couldn't just…"

"And your life isn't?" she said cutting off whatever he was going to say.

He stood quietly looking at the parquet flooring laid out before him, unsure how to answer her. Unsure if he actually considered his life worth it sometimes. It startled him how she was able to read him so well. Not even Catherine, who he spent years with, was able to reach so deep into his private thoughts and pull out the things that frightened him.

Waiting for some kind of an answer and not receiving one, she stepped closer to him closing the distance that separated them. Realizing once again, that no matter how strong of a person Steve was, there were deep insecurities buried within him; insecurities he didn't want anyone to see.

"You are a generous, strong man, who I admire greatly." She said, gently lifting his chin so he could meet her eyes. "You're a great leader and a wonderful friend. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you." She said. Raising her hands hesitantly she placed them on his chest, over his heart. "You're not disposable Steve. In fact you're kind of irreplaceable." She said giving him as small smile.

"So are you Kono, that's why I had to pull the plug. I couldn't risk losing you." He said touching her soft cheek with the tips of his fingers.

Holding his gaze for a long time, a soft sigh escaped her lips as he stepped against her. Steve's eyes caressed her face, moving from her eyes, over her nose and finally stilled over her plumped lips. His hand moved over her soft cheek and tangled in her hair, while the other traveled to the base of her lower back.

Lowering his lips over hers was like a breath of fresh air; his need was so strong, he didn't know if he was going to be able to hold on to his control. Suckling the petals of her lips, he traced his tongue over the seam willing her to open up for him. She moaned softly as he slipped his tongue between her lips. At the touch of her tongue against his own, he sighed softly into her mouth, savoring the taste of her after so many weeks.

Giving in to the temptation, she suckled his tongue and drew it into her mouth, she felt his hand untangle from her hair and move down her back, past the other and settle over her behind. Feeling his gentle squeeze, she stood against him as their kiss grew in need.

When the air of passion around them started to crackle Steve felt himself harden further within the confines of his clothing, his hands moving faster over her tight behind, rubbing, squeezing, before traveling lower between her jean clad thighs.

"Ohh…" she sighed breaking the kiss when she felt his hand press into the fire that was blazing between her legs. Moving her hands down his back she placed her hands over the waistband of his shorts and pulled him flush to her, feeling his hardness settle against her lower abdomen.

Up to that point everything had been moving in slow motion for Steve, but sensing the need they both had for one another, he wrapped his arms around her, walking backward towards the sofa. Pushing the coffee table away with his bare foot, he settled on the plush sofa and pulled Kono into his lap.

Tangling his hands in her hair, Steve pulled back and exposed her neck to him, proceeding to swipe his tongue from the base upward to the tip of her chin, as she panted softly. Placing open mouth kisses over her face until once again reaching her lips.

Leaning forward into him, Kono's legs widened to accommodate him better. Rocking slowly over him, she felt his hardness through the two layers of material separating them. She rocked back and forth over him trying to satisfy the throbbing ache between he thighs. "I know I shouldn't, but I want this so much." She said, panting between kisses.

Steve's hands slid up her sides, over her tight abs, until he reached her breasts. Cupping the perfect mounds of flesh in his big hands, he ran his thumbs back and forth over her hardened nipples, teasing them, circling them, and pinching them through the cloth that separated his hands from her smooth skin.

Needing the feel of his touch on her flesh, Kono raised her arms above her head, allowing him to slide his hands beneath the hem of her thin shirt and pull it off. He tossed it, letting it fall to the floor beside the sofa, then looked down at her once again. The peaks of her breasts strained against the thin material of her bikini top. He reached around to the back and pulled at the stings, until the offending item fell from her body.

Steve could hardly believe what was happening again. Wanting her for all these weeks and realizing that she wanted the same thing, made him almost forget that what they were doing was dishonest and wrong.

Feeling her hands traveling down his chest, over his abdomen, to the button of his cargo shorts, his excitement jumped suddenly. When she released his fly and freed him from the confines of his clothes, all thoughts left his muddled brain. Feeling her warm hand wrap around him, "Kono…" he moaned arching his hips up. Unable to keep from kissing her he pulled her her forward and placed his open mouth over her collarbone and neck, tasting vanilla and sunscreen on her soft skin.

Losing himself in the rhythm, he felt himself reaching his peak and gently pulled on her hand, so she would release him. Giving her as small smile when she looked at him with questioning eyes, he placed his hands on her hips and slid her slowly off of him. Instead of stopping what they were doing, he reached for the button on her jeans and whispered, "I need to be inside you." Standing between his legs, he slid down her zipper, moving his fingers into the waistband; he dragged the jeans and bikini bottoms down her legs.

The sensation of his fingers running down the full length of her legs, while removing her clothing, brought goose bumps to her already sensitive skin. Looking down and meeting his eyes, made her feel like she was on fire. Steve ran his hands up the outside of her thighs, over her hipbones, to the soft flesh of her behind. Massaging the skin as he went, he slowly pulled her closer, placing open mouth kisses over her abdomen. She felt her skin burn with need as she felt him moving lower and lower over her middle.

"Ohh…Steve..." she moaned grabbing his shoulders roughly and driving her nails into his flesh, before sudden reality hit, and she pushed him away. "No…no…" she mumbled seconds before giving into him completely. "Not like this…" When he pulled away completely and looked up at her, she blushed and gave him a sad smile. "We can't…I can't. This is not right." She whispered her eyes filling up with tears.

"I know." He said, his tone of sadness matching hers. Standing there naked before him, he wanted nothing more then to pull her back into his lap, wrap his arms around her naked torso and ease himself into her hot center. But they both knew, if they finish what they started, there would be no going back. No way to salvage a friendship or even a professional relationship, if they cross this line again.

Bending down to the floor she picked up her shirt and pulled it on, without bothering to look for her bikini top. She untangled her bottoms from the jeans and put them back on. When she was pulling up her pants, her hands shook so much she couldn't seem to get a hold of the zipper. She froze when she felt him place his hands on her waist and help her with the zipper and button.

He still sat on the sofa in front of her. She still stood between his legs. But now they were both fully dressed. Looking down into his eyes she saw the same confusion and sorrow she felt herself. Taking a step back, she was surprised when he reached for her hand and pulled her to him again.

Climbing into his lap again, Kono wrapped her arms around him, clutching him tightly to her. Her body still vibrating with the aftershock of what almost happened, she pushed her face into the crook of his neck and let her tears fall. She cried for the pain they were causing one another, she cried for the feeling of betrayal that settled in her gut, but mostly she cried for still wanting him more then she ever wanted another human being on this earth.

Holding her in his arms, he ran his hands up and down her back, as her body shook with soft sobs. He felt her wet tears as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, her breath coming out with small gasping sounds.

"Are you okay?" He asked after her lungs were finally able to catch some air.

"Yeah." She said pulling back and holding his gaze.

Her teary eyes caressed his face for a long time, before she placed her hand upon his cheek and gave him a watery smile, "you know what I never noticed before?"

"What?" he asked softly.

"How your eyes change color, from hazel, to green, to almost blue." She said brushing her fingers over his eyebrows, down around the tiny crow's feet on the side, circling his eyes.

Smiling softly, he ran his hands over her back, and leaned over to nuzzle his nose against hers. "You know what I never noticed? The way you blush when I look at you and tell you how beautiful you are."

Lowering her head in embarrassment she did exactly what he said, she blushed. "That's because I don't think of myself like that."

"Well you should look in the mirror and see what I see." He said placing his fingers under her chin and lifting it so she would look at him.

She held his intense gaze for a long time before finally closing her eyes and exhaling quietly. "I should probably go."

"Probably." He said, wrapping his arms around her torso, lifting her, as he stood. She slid down his body and placed her feet onto the wooden floor below. Before she took a step back, he took her hand into his and met her eyes. "Are you still mad at me about today?"

"No." She said, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek before stepping away.

Even thought they didn't go through with it, enough happen that her soul felt heavy with guilt. The problem was that her guilt shifted both ways. She felt horrible for what happened, while at the same time she felt horrible for putting a stop to what could have happened. Her sudden developing feelings spelled trouble for her floundering relationship and she knew it.

Before she pulled the door open, she looked back at him one last time and promised herself to get her life back on track. To figure things out before she ruined the lives of two great men in the process.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I didn't explain much about Catherine, and Steve's guilt regarding what happened. The next chapter will deal with that. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Next part will be coming up soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Unexpected Comfort**

**Summary:** Can Kono and Steve forgive themselves and one another when they cross the lines of friendship and betray the ones they love? Will that one mistake end their camaraderie forever? There is cheating in this story, if that offends you please don't read.

**Rating:** M for mature

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, if I did the show would be moving in a slightly different direction then it currently is.

**AN:** This initially started off as a short snippet of a hook up between Steve and Kono, immediately following the season 4 finale (O ka Pili 'Ohana ka 'Oi), but it took on a life of its own and suddenly became a full-fledged story.

**Now comes the hard part for our two lovebirds. Now comes the realization of the pain they caused one another and the decisions they will have to make for the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

It was only after what happened the second time that Steve realized how deeply his feeling for Kono actually ran. Lying in his bed staring up at the spinning fan on the celling, he thought about the look on her face when she left his house that day, two weeks ago. She didn't look apologetic like the time before, she looked sad. It gave him a tiny bit of hope that maybe this wasn't just about sex for her. He knew she was still involved with Adam, was still in love with him and if he had any hope of surviving the heart break that was sure to come, he had to distance himself from her. He had to remove the temptation of having her in his arms again.

As the days stretched into weeks he kept the promise he made to himself. He worked with his team as a whole, never giving himself the opportunity to have one-on-one time with her, unless speaking over the phone about a case. If the team went out for drinks, he was the first one to leave, if there was information to be shared amongst them, he made sure he included all five of them.

He noticed suspicious looks coming from her periodically but ignored them, slowly building up a wall around himself. The team dynamics didn't change much, of that he was glad. He didn't want to give Chin, Danny or Grover any ammunition to use against him or Kono. He didn't want the questions, the accusation, and the dirty looks, he knew would come if they found out he slept with his subordinate. However, if he knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, he would have gladly taken anything they were willing to dish out, just to keep her in his life, at his side, in his arms.

The ringing phone at his bedside pulled him from his thoughts. Reaching over he saw the blocked number, knowing who was on the other end before he answered it.

"Cath?" he said softly into the receiver.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"I haven't heard from you in months." He said sitting up so he could concentrate on the call, which was garbled with noise and static. It had been over nine weeks since he had spoken to her last. At first he was angry with her for not contacting him but then the worry set in. Worry that she could have been hurt or worse, and there would have been no way of him knowing.

"I'm sorry. I've been…busy." She said from the other end of the line.

Noticing a slight change in her voice, her breath hitching as she answered him, he knew that what ever was coming next was not going to be good. "What's going on?" he asked finally when she didn't speak or elaborate on what was really going on with her.

He heard her sigh into the phone before she started to speak again. "I'm not coming back for a while Steve."

"How long is a while?" he asked a dense feeling settling in his stomach.

"I've been working with a undercover military operation based out of Jakarta, that has ties to this part of the world and they offered me an assignment, based on my qualifications in intelligence." She said finally.

"How long is the assignment?" he asked his heart beating quicker, anticipating the word forever coming from her lips.

"Two years."

Exhaling the breath he held, Steve pulled the phone tighter against his ear and shook his head in disappointment. He still loved Catherine. They had been together off and on for years. He knew that she wasn't the all encompassing love some speak of, often wondering if such a thing existed, but she was good for him, he felt safe with her. Maybe it was wrong where his thoughts suddenly shifted, but he couldn't help but think how out of control he felt with Kono. There was no safety net there. He expected to get his feelings crushed with every move he made; with every thought he had and with every memory they shared.

"Are you still there?" He heard her ask through the line.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said sighing. "I understand." He added wanting to give her the support she had always given him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, this is something you have to do and you'll be great at it, I know." He said smiling slightly, thinking of the smart intelligence officer he would often call for help with his cases.

"Thanks." She said chuckling. "Well…I have to actually run."

"Okay."

"But I wanted to tell you that I love you Steve." She said. He heard her voice breaking on the other end and he knew what was coming next before she even spoke a word. "I hope that you can find happiness in your life."

"I love you too Catherine." He said with a sad voice, knowing that he was going to miss this wonderful woman, who had been a constant in his life for years. "Good luck out there."

When the line finally went dead. He dropped the phone onto the bed next to him and plopped back down into the pillow. His mind swirling between his conversation with Catherine and the mess he was in with Kono.

He knew that Kono's guilt was much greater then his own, considering she was still in a relationship. His own guilt wavered under the surface every time he thought of Cath, even though their relationship was on an indefinite break. Catherine had been gone for months now, and as more and more time passed, he felt his feelings for her wavering. It didn't stop him however of feeling as if he betrayed her. They left their relationship open ended when she decided to stay in the Middle East, deciding to revisit it only if they were both willing, once she got back to Hawaii. Steve wasn't the type of man to betray someone he loved, so it completely took him by surprise that he allowed himself to be with Kono the way he did. And what surprised him more were his jumbled feelings afterwards. A part of him that loved Catherine felt guilty, but the part of him that wanted Kono for himself felt happy, wishing that one day soon she would be all his.

Flipping over onto his stomach, he sighed into the pillow, hoping for sleep to come, as thoughts of the two women assaulted him.

* * *

><p>Watching Steve interrogate their suspect through the monitor over the smart table, Kono felt herself getting more and more irritated with each question he asked and the suspect deflected. Most of her colleagues had already lost interest and retreated into their own individual offices, but she just couldn't pull her self away from the screen.<p>

"What the fuck?" she mumbled under her breath when their suspect evaded yet another one of Steve's questions.

"What's going on cuz?" Chin asked walking up to stand next to her. He must have noticed her frustration, bless his heart, and wanted to check up on her.

"Look at this guy Chin." She said pointing to the screen above. "I mean he is some cocky asshole. He just sits there smirking giving half answers. If I was Steve I'd wipe that smirk off his face."

"You would, would you?" he said smiling over at his cousin.

She had been tense and on edge the last few weeks. She knew he suspected it had something to do with Adam. Chin tried to talk to her on numerous occasions about him, which she deflected. Unable to explain that aside from the fact that her and Adam were on their last leg, she had also started to fall in love with another man, a man who he knew and respected.

"Yeah I would," she said. "I'd beat that smile off his ugly face." She said making a fist with her right hand. Chuckling sardonically upon hearing the suspect's latest answer she turned towards Chin, "I'm going over there."

"No you're not."

"Why not? Steve will let me interrogate him for a while." She stated her voice rising slightly.

"Yeah but he won't just let you beat him." He said placing his hands on her shoulders keeping her in place.

"How do you know I'd do that?"

"Wall aside from the fact that you just told me two minutes ago, you also have this look on you face, that you'd be ready to punch out anyone who stepped in your way, suspect or not." He said, reading her as he always could.

Sighing with irritation that Chin could see through her, she stepped away from him and leaned down onto the table in front of her. "Maybe you're right."

"What's going on with you Kono? I'm mean you've been tense, snappy and angry for quite a while now." He said leaning down on the table next to her, lowering his voice so Danny and Grover wouldn't hear him. "Does this have anything to do with what's going on with Adam?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked, snapping her head around to look at her cousin.

"I don't know but ever since you told me he brought up the 'M' word with you things don't seem quite the same anymore. You seem irritated and sad, you look tired and on edge all the time, Kono. Everyone noticed. So please tell me what's going on."

She looked at him for quite some time, debating whether to admit to him that her relationship was ending. Problems that arose couldn't be fixed anymore. Problems which she herself had a hand in. Unable to admit to Chin the whole truth, she settled for half of it. "It hasn't been good with Adam. We've been fighting, a lot, and I know most of it is my fault, but I can't seem to reach that place any more with him…you know, the 'happy to just be with you' place. More times then not, I'm miserable." She said with sadness and regret in her voice. Yes she betrayed him by sleeping with Steve, but even without that, things were falling apart and she just didn't know how to fix them or if she even wanted to fix them.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"We talked, we fought, we argued. I know he hopes that this is just temporary and things will just resolve themselves." She said dropping her head into her hands. "But they won't, Chin. They can't. I don't want them to." She said finally, admitting to herself that it was over, and there was only one more thing to do, and that was to tell Adam.

Before he had a chance to reply, Danny came out of his office announcing that they should all go to lunch, since their leads had dried up and their only suspect was in Steve's custody.

"Go." She said straightening up and facing Chin. "I'm not hungry."

"You sure. I could bring you something back?"

"No I'm fine." She said giving him a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Watching their suspect making his way down the hall and out the exit door Kono spun around with irritation towards Steve. "I can't believe that." She accused angrily. "I can't believe you just let him go. You know he did it."<p>

"Kono, give me a break. You know we don't have enough to hold him." He said, getting annoyed himself. "What did you want me to do, lock him in and throw away the key?"

"No, but you could have held him longer. Try to break him."

"I've been questioning him for hours and he isn't giving up anything. There is nothing concrete we can use against him." He said raising his voice.

"That's crap Steve. He practically admitted he killed his wife." She said, lifting her arms in frustration and facing him once again.

"Practically isn't a yes, Kono. Practically will get you nowhere in court."

"Yeah right." She mumbled under her breath giving him a pointed look. "Why not use some brute force like you always do?"

"What is this really about, huh? I mean is this about you being mad at the suspect or at me. Cause it seems to me you'd rather be punching me right now, then him." He said his voice low and piercing.

Standing in front of him in the empty quiet hallway, all she heard was her breath escaping her tight constricting lungs. He was right. Yes, she was mad at the suspect, who had been evading them for days and was smart enough to not incriminate himself, but at that particular moment it was Steve she was furious with. Angry that in the last few weeks, he had pulled so far away from her, she could hardly see him. He made sure that they were never alone, so what happened at his house two weeks ago would never happen again. That was the reason she was angry. She wanted to scream at him, curse him, hit him, but most of all she wanted to throw herself at him and feel him wrap himself around her.

"Forget it." She finally mumbled turning towards the door, their suspect exited moments ago.

"No. I won't forget it." He said, grabbing her arm harshly and spinning her around to face him.

"What?" she said, raising her voice, three seconds away from hitting him.

She saw his chest rising and falling rapidly, the anger in his eyes burning into her. Just as she was getting ready to pull out of his grasp, he sighed knowingly and shook his head slightly, as if the realization of her attitude finally hit him.

"What do you want?" he asked her, stepping as close to her as their bodies would allow without touching.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"You." He said pulling her suddenly toward him and placing a hot wet kiss on her mouth. She whimpered in surprise before she positioned her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself against him.

"Ohh…" she moaned when she felt him nipping and biting the sensitive skin of her neck, moving slowly from one side to the other. "In what capacity?" she asked, groaning as his tongue licked over the areas his teeth left.

Stopping his ministrations he pulled away slightly and looked into her beautiful brown orbs. "I'll take what I can get Kono. If you want this to be casual, we can do that. If you want more, then I want more too, but there is only one thing I won't do."

"What's that?" she asked in a whispered voice almost afraid to hear what he had to say.

"I won't be the other guy. The one that you go to for sex while you sit at home with the one you're planning to marry." He said quietly giving her a somber look. Admitting to her his fears, of being someone so unimportant in her life, someone who would be used for sex, was crushing. He wanted her to want him, the way he wanted her. He wanted her to care for him, the way he cared for her. And if all he could have from her was a sexual relationship, without commitment, he would learn to live with that. But knowing that there was someone else in her life, someone she loved, while he yearned for small moments of time with her, was too much to bear. He couldn't be the guy who waited around, hoping that one day she would realize that it was him she wanted, or worse that he was never the one she wanted at all.

She let out a whimper when he stepped back and away from her completely. The sudden loss of his heat, sent a chill through her body. Until that moment she hadn't realized what she was doing to him. She thought, she carried around enough guilt and self-loathing for the both of them, but looking into his tormented eyes she realized that what they did was killing him too. He felt used by her, and that was something she never intended, something she never imagined she would see in the eyes of the strongest man she had ever met.

"You're right." She said softly turning away from him, refusing to look at the hurt in his eyes. "This is not how I expected things to go."

"What did you expect?" he asked without any malice or anger.

Walking over to the far wall she turned to face him, leaning back against the cold, hard concrete. "I expected to file this…" she said moving her hand between the two of them, "under a mistake, a one time thing."

"But?" he asked knowing there was more she had to say.

"But I can't seem to stop wanting more then that with you." She said sighing and looking down at her feet. "I can't seem to stop wondering what could be and where we could go." She said lifting her eyes again and meeting his across the hall.

"Me too." He said so softly she almost couldn't hear him.

"I don't know how to fix this." She admitted finally, her voice breaking with the deep ache that settled over her chest. Placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart she sighed loudly willing her heart not to give out on her. The admission to Steve that she wanted him, was more then she ever wanted to reveal to anyone, even herself. She had been pushing down her yearnings for weeks now, but unfortunately her heart wasn't allowing her to ignore them any longer. "I feel my life crumbling around me and you're the only solid thing I wanna hold on to. The only thing that's centering me."

He watched her struggling internally, while leaning against the wall and clutching the shirt she was wearing over her heart. He knew that this was hard for her, and he wanted to step closer and offer her his comfort, but the feelings he developed for her during these last few weeks kept him rooted in his place. The one thing Steve was afraid of more then having Kono get hurt on his watch, was opening up to her completely. Letting her know how much she meant to him, how deeply he cared, and her rejecting him, stomping on his heart.

"I want to be that person for you Kono. I do." He said stepping closer, but still keeping far away enough as to not be tempted to touch her. "But I also want you to be that person for me and right now I really can't say that you are." He said knowing that his words would hurt her.

"I know I'm not." She said softly, her voice breaking with the reality of his words. Looking into his tortured eyes, she swallowed back her tears. Clearing her throat softly she straightened up and stepped closer to him. "I promise you Steve," she said ignoring the lump in her throat, "I'll fix this. We…we'll fix it together."

Looking at her watery eyes, Steve's resolve dissolved as he extended his hand and ran his knuckles against her face. Wrapping his hand behind her neck he pulled her into his embrace. When he felt her lean arms wrap around his back, he shuddered inside, knowing that he wasn't going to be the same if somehow he didn't have her in his life completely.

Standing in the hall for a long period of time, holding each other, they both tried to offer comfort to the other person. Trying to let the other person know that even thought they didn't say it, they cared deeply. Finally breaking away, they didn't speak again, but Steve noticed something new in Kono's eyes, determination.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all for the great reviews you've left. I'm glad you enjoy the story so far. The next part will be coming up soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Unexpected Comfort**

**Summary:** Can Kono and Steve forgive themselves and one another when they cross the lines of friendship and betray the ones they love? Will that one mistake end their camaraderie forever?

**Rating:** M for mature

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, if I did the show would be moving in a slightly different direction then it currently is.

**AN:** This initially started off as a short snippet of a hook up between Steve and Kono, immediately following the season 4 finale (O ka Pili 'Ohana ka 'Oi), but it took on a life of its own and suddenly became a full-fledged story. I hope you like it. Please leave a review, would love to see what you think. There is cheating involved so if that offends you please don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

"I'm sorry Kono but I didn't know that you haven't told them you and Adam broke up." Chin said standing in front of Kono in the center of the main room. He had just informed her that the guys were concerned about her quiet demeanor as of late, and he let them know that it was probably due to her breakup with Adam.

"Who was there?" She asked too afraid to hear the answer. She and Adam had officially ended their relationship two weeks ago. A day after she and Steve had their talk in the hallway by the interrogation room. It was then, wrapped in his arms, that she realized that her relationship could never be fixed again. The realization, that she was falling deeper and deeper in love with Steve whilst Adam had slowly drifted from her heart, hit her like a freight train. It was at that moment she made her decision.

"What do you mean?"

"Whom did you tell?" she sniped at him, her heart racing, ready to jump out of her chest. Realizing how much she had already hurt him with her actions, she had put off telling Steve about her breakup. She wanted to let things settle, wanted to let her emotions settle, before she went to him. Part of her was trying to be considerate towards his feelings, but the other part of her was afraid. Afraid that in the time it took her to admit to herself, her true feelings for him, he had decided that he didn't want her in that way any longer. Afraid that he decided, no relationship should start with cheating and lying. No relationship could ever develop out of a few sexual encounters. So her time to come clean stretched on, as her courage wavered.

"Danny and Steve." Chin said after a moment.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath, her stomach dropping as her heart contracted with indescribable pain. When Chin gave her a curious look, she sucked in a deep breath, trying to gain her composure. She was positive he saw her wild eyes racing around the room, searching her colleagues out, but to his credit he didn't say anything.

"Its fine. Don't worry about it. I was just trying to avoid questions." She rushed on to say, trying to end the conversation with her cousin and keep him from asking any more of his own questions.

"Okay."

"Okay…so its after six, and since everyone left already, I'm gonna get going myself." She said making her way toward her office to retrieve her phone and car keys.

Chin stood in the middle of the room watching her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She managed to say, between the deep breaths she suddenly needed to take and the shear panic that settled over her. "Just tired." She added, lying, before quickly rushing out through the main doors, towards the stairwell, wasting no time waiting for the elevator.

* * *

><p>After knocking on his door several times and not getting an answer she made her way around the house toward the back yard. Noticing the back sliding door open, she entered the house calling out his name, but again she was met with no response. Exiting the house she took a seat on his lanai, determined to wait for him until he came back to the house.<p>

Worrying her bottom lip as waves of anxiety settled over her, she looked out towards the water, noticing a figure in the distance swimming vigorously. "Please let everything be okay," she whispered to herself, to God, to the universe, hoping that he wasn't going to be too upset with her.

* * *

><p>As he swung his left, then right, arm over his head and into the water Steve could feel the rage and disappointment in his chest slowly dissipating. When Chin told him this afternoon that Kono had ended her relationship with Adam he was stunned. A sense of happiness overawed him, as a small smile started to break over his face, but just as quickly it vanished, an overwhelming dread settling over him, when Chin revealed that it had been weeks since it happened. Suddenly he felt anger rise within. The knowledge, that she had kept this very important thing from him, cut him deeply. Steve was sure she had her reasons, but he couldn't help but wonder if her decision to withhold this information was because she decided he just wasn't important enough in her life. He felt lied to. She promised to have things resolved. She promised that they were going to figure things out together, but learning the truth from Chin and not her, only proved to him that she really didn't care for him after all.<p>

As soon as Chin exited his office, Steve reached for his phone and looked over at Danny, informing him that he was leaving for the day. He could see the surprise in his friend's face, the questions in his eyes, but he just didn't have the will or guts to go into it with him at that moment. Without another word, he left his office and rushed out to his truck. Once he sat down behind the steering wheel he finally exhaled and swallowed back the lump that suddenly formed in the back of his throat. The sudden pain he felt was devastating. There were only a few times in his life he had ever felt that empty loss deep in his chest, and that was only when people had died, never when his heart got broken.

He didn't see her sitting there on his lanai until he emerged from the water and was well up the beach, stepping on to the green grass of his back yard. He froze in his tracks momentarily, and watched her leaning over the table, her head down on her folded arms. She must have heard him approach, suddenly sitting up, twisting her body until her eyes met his.

"Hi." She whispered softly and stood.

Taking a few steps closer to her, he grabbed the towel hanging over the Adirondack chair and rubbed it over his face and arms. "Hi" he said watching her.

"So Chin told me he spoke to you." She said taking a step forward, wringing her hands together. She watched his face for a reaction but when she didn't get one she continued. "I wanted to tell you myself."

"So why didn't you?" he asked, his face serious, his features not revealing the turmoil going on inside him.

"I guess I was waiting for the right time." She said softly, her voice wavering slightly.

"And when was that right time gonna come? Three months from now?" He said with irritation in his voice.

The look of disappointment in his eyes made her feel like a spoiled child who was getting reprimanded. She tried to take in a deep breath but suddenly her lungs constricted and didn't allow it. Running her hand through her tussled hair, she shifted her eyes off of him and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I guess…I was scared."

"Of what? Me? Please Kono, that's just…." He said not finishing; afraid that he would say something he couldn't take back. He wasn't just angry with her; he was hurt. He felt like he revealed himself to her, yet she had been keeping him in the dark. When she didn't say anything, he stepped around her and made his way into the house. "Forget it." He mumbled under his breath, suddenly not wanting to hear what she had to say to him.

Looking at his retreating back, Kono spun around and followed him into the house. The cold shoulder she was receiving from him pained her. Steve was not the warmest human being on earth but he was always open with her. At that particular moment however, he made her feel like a stranger. Afraid that his mind was made up about them, she swallowed back her tears, and stood motionless in the kitchen, watching him as he retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. "I was scared of how strong my feelings for you have become." She said finally, closing her eyes, unwilling to see the disinterest that was sure to appear in his eyes.

Almost choking on the water, he spun around and looked over at her. She looked so dejected standing there, her shoulders were slumped over, her arms circling her waist protectively and her eyes closed, as if in pain. The thick wall he had built around himself slowly started to crumble. He placed the water bottle onto the kitchen counter and walked closer to her.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he felt her flinch slightly before she opened her eyes and looked at him. "How strong?" he asked quietly, slightly afraid to hope that her feelings mirrored his own.

Smiling sadly, she looked into his beautiful hazel eyes and placed her trembling hand over his cheek, moving the tips of her fingers over his plump lips. "Stronger then feelings of friendship. Stronger then a simple attraction." She said taking in a deep breath, her eyes filling up with tears. Placing her other hand over his fast beating heart she stepped closer and held his gaze. "They're feelings…feelings of love." She whispered softly.

"God…" he mumbled under his breath, his hands tightened around her shoulders, pulling her into his embrace with force. Wrapping his arms around her body he nuzzled his face in the soft skin of her neck. "I love you," he whispered.

When the breath of his soft words tickled her skin, she wrapped her arms around him and let the tension that had been keeping her body captive for weeks, leave with a shudder. Running her hands over his back and neck, she tangled them in his wet hair and pulled his face deeper into the crook of her neck. "Oh Steve," she whispered letting her anxiety finally go. Her weak, tired body buckled in his arms as quiet sobs escaped her throat.

Holding her up against him when he felt her legs collapse, he smiled to himself, stunned and pleasantly surprised of what just occurred between them. After all this time, Kono finally gave him what he had been wishing for, dreaming about and aching for. She gave him her love.

Pulling back slightly he looked down into her tear stained face, as a watery smile shyly appeared over her features. Nuzzling his nose against hers, he softly placed a kiss over her lips. As if waking up from a deep sleep he felt her respond to him, returning his kiss with such vigor. Tightening her arms around his neck she leaned into him letting him lift her off the ground. Moving one hand down her back, as the other held her a few inches off the floor, he placed it under the orbs of her behind urging her to wrap her legs around him. "I wanna make love to you." He said when he finally broke the mind-numbing kiss.

"I want to make love to you too." She said repeating his words back to him, lowering her forehead against his; she looked into his intense eyes, and saw his love for her, reflected in them.

Lowering her down to the floor he took her hand into his and lead her up the stairs, down the hall and into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>The fading light of the late day sun illuminated the room in a soft orange glow. When he shut the door behind them and turned to her, Kono found herself looking down to the floor, a sudden sense of nervousness overtaking her. Considering this was not the first time they were going to be together she couldn't understand her own feelings. This was Steve, the man she loved, the man she had been with intimately, but their confessions of love somehow changed what this night would mean. It was just sex before, hot, fast and needy sex, now however it would be love making. A heavy burden settled over her, a need for it to be good and passionate and everything it should, for any two people in love.<p>

Gently tilting her face up with his fingertips, he stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She whispered looking into his soft eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"No," she said looking down to the floor once again.

"Kono, we don't have to do this okay. I mean, I know its quick, we just…"

"Its not that." She said cutting him off and looking up to meet his eyes. "Before it was just sex, you know? And now…now its not just sex…it's more then that." She said fumbling over her words not sure how to express herself.

As if reading her mind he took her hand into his and placed it over his rapidly beating chest. "I'm nervous too." He said softly, rubbing his hand over hers.

Surprised, her eyebrows lifted and a small sigh escaped her lips. "You are." She said as more of a statement then a question, feeling his quick and powerful heart beat under the palm of her hand.

"We can go slow and see what happens. I don't want to push this on you."

"You're not pushing this on me Steve, I want this…so much." She said gazing into his eyes. "Kiss me," she whispered softly, placing her other hand on his bare chest and tilting her head toward him.

No more words were spoken. Steve slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, her temple, her closed eyelids, her cheeks, leaving no inch of her face untouched before he finally placed his mouth over hers.

Sighing at the contact, she melted into the kiss, stepping closer; she moved her hands over his chest, onto his shoulders and up his neck, reveling in the softness of his skin and the hardness of his muscles. Finally reaching his hair she tangled her fingers in his still wet locks and pulled him flush against her, opening her mouth to him and deepening the kiss.

An involuntary moan escaped his mouth as he felt her tongue search out his. Sweeping it over hers, he let them play against each other. Tasting her finally, after the many weeks of yearning, felt like heaven. Tightening his hold around her, he ran his hands over her back, as her perfect body pressed against his. One hand slid slowly over her lower back and down her side reaching her thigh, pulling her more securely against him, letting her feel his arousal.

A groan of pleasure escaped her lips, unable to remember a time when she wanted anyone more then she wanted Steve at that moment. She felt her own excitement rising, as his hands slid under the hem of her shirt, moving slowly up her sides, pushing the soft material along with his sensuous touch. Breaking the kiss he removed her shirt and dropped it by their feet. Looking down into her eyes, he slowly reached to her back and unhooked her bra so it could join the discarded shirt on the floor.

"Beautiful." He whispered, as he ran the back of his fingers from her belly button, to her ribs, settling them over her aching breasts. Moaning in pleasure she stepped closer once again and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her hot flesh to his as if she couldn't get close enough.

His excitement rising with the feel of her against his naked flesh, he moved one hand lower to the button of her pants. Undoing her pants, he pushed them lower, as she sifted her legs until they slipped to the floor and stepped out of them. Looking down at her naked body, save the small panties she was still wearing, he suddenly felt like the luckiest man alive to have her in his arms. Walking them backwards toward the bed, he held her tightly, afraid that if he let go she would disappear, as she did so many times in his dreams.

Laying her down on the bed, he leveled himself above her, placing his lips over hers once again as she combed her fingers through his hair. Panting softly, touching his tongue to her, he pressed his arousal against her.

Wanting to feel more of him, she wrapped her legs against his and clutched him tighter against her. Moving against one another, only their bottoms separating the contact their bodies wanted, she moved her hands down his back and slipped them into the waistband of his swim trunks. "Take them off," she said breaking the kiss as he continued placing wet kisses down her neck and collarbone, towards the valley between her breasts.

"Not yet." He said between kisses. "I want so much more then just that."

His words and the feel of his mouth over the hard nipple of her breast, brought on quivers within her. She wanted so much more then that too, but her body only wanted one thing, him deep inside of her, like all the dreams she had been having.

She gasped softly as she felt his hand travel down her body, over her abdomen, stopping to make gentle circles around her bellybutton, before continuing lower and slipping teasingly under the band of her panties. Trusting her hips upward unconsciously, his lips left her breasts and moved lower until reaching the scrap of material covering her sex. Looking up at her as if asking for permission, he lifted her hips and slowly pulled down the offending garment, flinging it across the room. Smiling wickedly when she sucked in a breath of anticipation, he dipped his head low and placed his mouth over her.

Darting his tongue over her hard nub, he circled it, finally nipping it softly with his lips. Her body withering with pleasure, he heard her moan, as he placed his hands under her buttocks and lifted her slightly for better access.

"Ohh Steve…" she moaned loudly, her body shuddering, as two fingers slid inside her and began to stoke her in time with the gentle flicking of his tongue. Her head trashed back and forth over the pillow, her pelvis lifting off the bed, his ministrations bringing her to the cusp of her pleasure. Unable to hold on any longer, she let go with a cry, her entire body arching off the bed, as her insides contracted.

Steve kissed his way up her body, until he was face to face with her once again. Still vibrating from her orgasm, Kono placed her hands on his face and pulled him into a mind-numbing kiss. "That was the best thing ever." She said between kisses, suddenly wanting to give him the same gift of pleasure he gave her.

Pushing gently on his shoulders he rolled on his back, pulling her along with him. Running her fingers over his naked chest, she followed the same path with her lips; placing open mouth kisses on his shoulders, the hard lines of his chest, his abdomen, until she reached the one piece of clothing he still had on. Hooking her fingers into the waistband, he lifted his hips helping her to slide his trunks down his legs and off his body.

Her brown orbs held his gaze as she nestled between his legs and placed her hot mouth over his arousal. He hissed into the air when she flicked her tongue gently over the tip and wrapped her hand firmly around the base.

"Ohh God," he groaned, instinctively lifting his hips slightly toward her, moving his hand down and wrapping it in her hair. "Kono…" he whispered trying to get her attention. "Please…you need to stop…" he mumbled, trying to softly tug her off him.

Releasing him, she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, smiling. "I want to Steve," she said lowering her head again.

"Next time…I promise…" he said sitting up with difficulty and reached for her. Needing to be inside her, he slid her upward, feeling her naked flesh against his. Rolling her under him, he savored the feel of her against him. His hips nestled against her, the temptation to push into her was prevalent, but he held back wanting to prolong the meeting of their bodies and the length of their encounter.

"You should have let me." She said softly looking into his eyes, while her hands caressed his cheeks.

"But then I'd be done before I start." He said chuckling softly, placing a kiss on her nose.

"That's okay. I would have waited for round two…" she said with a laugh.

"Already planning a round two?" he questioned in jest.

"Yeah. And round three and four…" she said pulling him down into a wet and tantalizing kiss.

He groaned deeply into her mouth feeling her heat against him, before he shifted slightly and finally entered her. Kono's arms and legs instinctively encircled him and pulled him against her, so that every inch of her was touching every inch of him. Their two previous encounters were lacking this one element; she couldn't help tightening her hold, as if trying to make her body a part of his.

Moaning softly at the feel of her around him, he moved within her as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Lifting her legs higher above his waist, he deepened his movements and sped up his momentum. With more power behind his thrusts, he felt how close she was, as tiny spasms started to grab a hold of his hardness.

"Ohh Steve…Ohh God…" she moaned, her head now trashing back and forth as she felt herself going over the edge.

"Ohh Kono…" he murmured, when her inner muscles quivered and tightened around him. Driving faster into her, her clutching muscles pulling him over the edge with her.

Wrapped tightly around him, she melted in his arms, so overwhelmed with the sensations still running through her body. The aftershocks of her orgasm still rampant, making her shudder from head to toe. As the moment eased and their rapid breathing returned to normal, Steve still snuggled between her legs, she lifted her head slightly off the pillow and placed a kiss over his temple.

Realizing he must be heavy, he shifted off of her and pulled her into his embrace. They laid in each others arms thoroughly content until their tired bodies finally slipped into a satisfying sleep.

* * *

><p>Coming slowly awake, her cheek on his chest, Kono could tell he wasn't asleep by the pattern of his breathing. Opening up her tired eyes, she lifted her head to look up at him. It was late at night, the only light in the room were the rays of moonlight coming through the open window, illuminating his tight features.<p>

With her heart in her throat she shifted up slowly and looked down into his troubled face. "Are you okay?"

"What?" he said obviously surprised by her question.

"You look…I don't know…worried. Are you okay? Are you regretting this?" she said moving slight away from him, giving him room she thought he suddenly needed.

"No." he said quickly, reaching for her retreating body and pulling her down against him. "Why would you think that?"

"You look deep in thought Steve. I guess I want to know what sort of thoughts are making you look so worried." She said laying her head down next to his on the pillow, extending her hand toward his face. Touching his forehead, the bridge of his nose and around his eyes, she traced the tips of her fingers over the worry lines that were there seconds ago.

"I'm not. I'm just wondering where we go from here."

"Where do you want us to go?" she asked suddenly swallowing back a lump of fear in the back of her throat. They hadn't discussed anything regarding their future together earlier in the night. Even though she knew he loved her and she loved him, she was afraid that a relationship is not what he wanted from her. Afraid that he was still worried about Adam or Catherine for that matter.

"I want to be with you Kono. Completely. I know I said I'd be okay with it, but I don't want this to be just a quick fling or some sort of casual relationship with no future." He said softly looking at her across the pillow, trying to read the emotions going on behind her eyes.

"Steve," she said lifting up on her elbow to better see his face. "Do you think that I could possibly tell you how deeply I feel for you and then decide that I want to keep this casual?" she said smirking softly, her eyes soft. "I couldn't do that even if I wanted to."

After a long moment of silence, he lifted his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, lingering momentarily to outline the contours of her earlobe with his fingers. "You just ended a long term relationship are you sure you want to jump into another one?"

Sighing, she folded her hands over his chest and lowered her chin against them. "I ended the relationship because I realized that I didn't love him any more, because I could only love one person at a time and…I love you." She said with a smile. "I didn't really want to admit it to myself, I didn't want it to be true because I knew how difficult it would be for us. Working together, the implications, the gossip." She said, holding his gaze. "Besides, I didn't really know how you felt. I knew you cared, but how deeply? I wasn't sure. It wasn't until you started to pull away from me that I realized how strong my feelings were and how much I needed you in my life. And honestly Steve" she said pushing off of him slightly, edging closer to his face, "I didn't want a friendship or a fling. I want it all and that's why I kept the breakup from you. I was scared you didn't want the same thing or that you had changed your mind." She said finally admitting to him the turmoil she went through before she came to the realization that Steve was the person she wanted in her life, for good.

He looked up at this beautiful woman, her face hovering above his and swallowed back the lump in his throat. Her eyes were so open and expressive, he could see love and worry shining through, begging him for a response to her confession. Reaching up her cradled her face with his hands and lifted his neck to place a soft kiss over her lips. "I love you Kono." He said pulling her down into his embrace. "I want everything with you. I want a future with you and I don't care what anyone says or thinks. Frankly if they don't like it, they can suck it." He said tightening his hold around her.

"I can only imagine what the guys would say it if you told them to suck it." She said chuckling lightly, happiness soaring though her very soul.

"What? You think I wouldn't tell them?" he asked laughing while he rolled her under him and leveled himself above her.

"Oh, I know you would." She said happiness shining in her eyes. "Now, kiss me," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a mind-numbing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this might have been a bit cheesy at the end…but I just couldn't help myself. Thank you all for the great reviews. The last part is coming up soon.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Unexpected Comfort**

**Summary:** Can Kono and Steve forgive themselves and one another when they cross the lines of friendship and betray the ones they love? Will that one mistake end their camaraderie forever?

**Rating:** M for mature

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, if I did the show would be moving in a slightly different direction then it currently is.

**AN:** This initially started off as a short snippet of a hook up between Steve and Kono, immediately following the season 4 finale (O ka Pili 'Ohana ka 'Oi), but it took on a life of its own and suddenly became a full-fledged story. I hope you like it. Please leave a review, would love to see what you think. There is cheating involved so if that offends you please don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5<strong>

"You need a prize." She said with a smile, when he stepped out of the interrogation room and into the hall. She had been watching his progress with the suspect for the last hour. When she saw Steve finally break him, she came down to the basement to wait for him in the hall.

"What kind of prize?" he asked, his breath catching in the back of his throat, looking at her leaning seductively against the wall. Then again, anything she did these days was seductive to him. Even leaning across the smart table going through victim's photos.

"The best kind." She said stepping closer to him. She ran one finger down his chest, over his torso, stopping at his belt buckle. Smiling wickedly she raised her eyebrows and whispered, "The kind you can't seem to go to sleep without."

Wanting to pull her to him and crush his lips against her, he was pulled out of his fantasy when he heard Danny's voice though the open door down the hall, still speaking with their suspect. "You should really go before I do something you'll regret." He said quietly, his voice breaking with need.

"Promise?" she asked chuckling lightly, turning slightly to leave.

"Oh I promise." He said whispering seductively into her ear. "Now go." He added smacking his hand against her behind.

"Wow…" he heard her whisper as she made her way down the hall. When she turned the corner Steve smiled to himself and looked down to the signed confession he held in his hand from their suspect, suddenly unable to wait for the day to be over.

"What was that?" Danny asked walking up behind Steve.

"What?" he asked shifting through the papers he held.

"Did I just see you smack Kono's ass?" He asked, his voice filled shock.

Steve's eyebrows lifted in surprise, as he whirled his head around quickly to look at his partner. Unable to speak, not knowing what to say, he shifted his eyes down the hall hoping to see Kono still there. They had been keeping their relationship a secret from the team for over two months now, waiting for the right time to tell their colleagues. They wanted time just for themselves, before they dropped the bomb that they were involved, and not just involved but in love. Their professional interaction wasn't any different then it had been in the past, preventing their team from noticing any significant differences.

"Look Danny…"

"Don't 'look Danny' me. I mean, I just saw you grab a woman's ass, who by the way, works for you. A woman, who just got out of a long-term relationship, if you remember? I mean, are you just craving sex since Catherine left? Is that what's going on? Are you two just scratching each other's backs since your breakups?"

"Danny. Stop" he said his voice loud, echoing in the empty hall, interrupting Danny's fury of questions. "This is not about sex. It never was and it never will be, and it's most definitely not because of our breakups."

"Then please tell me what its about, because I can't imagine what you two are thinking, jeopardizing both your careers for this." He said waving his hand between Steve and the empty hall Kono had walked down minutes ago.

"Look there is no way to say this but to just say it. I love her. She loves me. This is not about sex and this is not a fling." He said, as he spread his arms wide and shrugged his shoulders.

Speechless Danny stood watching Steve for quite some time before a small smirk broke out over his features. "How long has this been going on?"

"A while."

"Huh..." He said shaking his head. "I never thought I'd see the day when Steve fuckin McGarrett shouts out that he loves someone with such ease."

"Shut up Danny." He said turning his back to him and making his way down the hall, towards the elevator bank.

"Seriously babe, that was beautiful." He said chuckling softy, following him down the hall.

Waiting for the elevator side by side, Steve looked over at his friend. "Look can you keep this to yourself. Kono and I want to tell the team as a whole."

"I can, but don't wait too long Steve. It's gonna be worse if they find out the way I just did, by catching you two in a moment." He said giving him a serious look.

"Yeah." He said sighing. "I'll talk to her, and we'll figure it out."

* * *

><p>Kono was typing away on her laptop, engrossed in her work, when Danny just strolled into her office and closed the door behind him. He took the seat opposite her, leaned back, throwing one leg over the other and smirked.<p>

"What?" she asked surprised by his sudden appearance and the look he was giving her.

"So…what's going on with you and Steve?"

"Wha…what do you mean?" she asked stumbling over her words trying to avoid answering the question.

"Come on, I saw him touch your ass in the hall earlier."

"You didn't?" she said lowering her head into her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. They had been really careful since they made their relationship official. They never engaged in any inappropriate behavior at work, especially when their team was around.

"And let me tell you, seeing that almost blinded me." He said giving her a wicked smile.

"Danny, you can't…"

"I know. Steve already gave me the speech. I won't, but like I told him, don't wait too long, someone else is bound to see something they shouldn't, and it'll be worse, then if you guys just come out and tell everyone."

Nodding her head she didn't say anything just looked at Danny. He looked surprised, but she didn't detect any anger in his features. Telling the team was like a nightmare for her and Steve. They both knew, that there are going to be judgments and disapproving looks from their colleagues. Up until that point they had been very careful at work trying to avoid exactly the situation they were in at that moment.

"Okay, I'm gonna go. Be good, both of you." He said as he exited her office leaving her behind to think about how they should proceed.

Turning slightly, she looked through the glass wall of her office and met Steve's eyes, looking back at her. He was siting at his desk, with the same stunned expression on his face. She gave him a sad smile and picked up her phone, indicating that they should talk.

"I'm sorry," he said into the phone as soon as he answered it.

Looking at him through the glass separating them, she smiled sadly, "it wasn't exactly all you."

"I should have been more careful."

"We should have been more careful." She said, not allowing him to solely take fault of what transpired; after all she did encourage him with her suggestions. "It was bound to happen Steve. Now we have to figure out how to tell the rest of them."

"Yeah." He said sighing into the phone. "Maybe I can invite everyone over for a barbeque and we can just drop it on them?"

"I don't know…maybe." She said, braking eye contact and looking across the main room toward her cousin's office. Just thinking about that conversation, made her shiver with apprehension. "I'm worried about how Chin will react." She said softly after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sure he'll be upset at first but eventually he'll have to accept it, because Kono…" he said looking toward her until she made eye contact again, "I'm not letting you go because you're cousin doesn't approve."

Chuckling softly she winked at him. "I'd kick your ass if you did."

"Good, glad we got that settled." He said with a smile. "So how about Saturday evening?"

"That could work."

"Okay. We'll talk later." He said giving her one last smile before hanging up the phone.

She suddenly felt lighter with the knowledge that the hiding they had been doing, will finally come to an end. They'd been living in their own little world for the last two months, both aware that eventually they were going to have to reveal what was going on to their teammates.

It wasn't exactly easy hiding from the world. Danny and Chin would regularly come to their respective homes without announcement. Sometimes she found herself cowering in Steve's bedroom until he got rid of Danny. They ended up taking many daytrips around the island, on their days off, just so they could be a normal couple without the fear of running into anyone they knew. It almost felt like an affair and she for one, was ready to finally go public, with or without everyone's approval.

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous." She said stepping onto the lanai and placing the plates and utensils on the wooden table.<p>

Lifting his head from his place by the grill, he spotted Kono looking across the yard towards the beach. Wiping his hands against a rag, he threw it over the door of the grill and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said placing his hand on her forearm and turning her toward him. "I am too, but it'll be okay, and if its not…then its not." He said placing his hands on her hips. "They'll get over it."

Looking into his determined face she stepped closer and leaned into him. "You know what I love about you?" She said whispering softly into his ear.

"What do you love about me?" he said with a smile, his heart jumping every time those words came out of her mouth.

"That you're so honest and you don't just try to sugarcoat things for me, telling me what I want to hear." She said, sliding her hands over his shoulders and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"And I love that you care so much about our friends and family. Not wanting to offend or upset them."

Leaning back, looking into his eyes, she snickered and rolled her eyes. "We're getting kind of cheesy aren't we?"

"A bit." He said laughing. "Now go set up the table, woman."

"Yes sir." She said smacking his butt for good measure, as he made his way toward the grill he had been cleaning earlier.

"What is it with you two and ass smacking?" they heard from behind, as Danny stepped from around the side of the house, walking toward them. "Is it some sort of a fetish or something?"

"Hi Danny. You're early." She said turning around and giving him an amused look.

"I was hungry." He said placing a kiss on her cheek, then walked over to Steve and hit him on the shoulder. "Sup buddy? You ready for the big reveal."

"You're making it sound like we're going before congress Danny, not our friends."

"It'll be worse then congress babe, when Chin gets a hold of you." He said laughing at Steve's annoyed face.

* * *

><p>When everyone was comfortable, drink in hand and the food was on the grill, Steve walked toward the table where their friends and family were seated. With a slight nod, he beckoned Kono, indicating that they should tell them now before losing their nerve. Danny and Chin were discussing a case they were working on, while Grover, Kamekona and Mary were discussing Hawaiian cuisine. Standing up, Kono walked over to Steve and the two of them faced the group. As if noticing their odd behavior, the chatter suddenly subsided, and one at a time, their small group shifted their stare toward the couple.<p>

"Kono and I…well…" he started, unsure if blurting out what was going on between them, was such a good idea, as the five people stared at him in confusion. Actually, that was incorrect; four people stared in confusion, while Danny was leaning back in his chair, smirking at Steve; making him feel as if he was about to confess to a murder he committed.

Seeing his hesitation, Kono stepped closer and took his hand into hers. "Steve and I are dating." She said, ripping the band-aid off as quickly as possible. As Grover, Chin and Mary looked at them with shock, Danny's soft chuckle could be heard over the quiet that settled in the air. Suddenly Kamekona stood up and made his way toward Kono and Steve. "Congratulations," he said as he wrapped his large arms around the both of them and pulled them into a group hug.

Not a second after they were released, everyone started speaking at once, questions flying at them from how it happened, to worries about their jobs, and plans for the future. Chin however, sat still, shifting his gaze between Kono to Steve, his face clearly displeased by the news. Kono met his eyes, expecting him to say something but he just continued looking at her, before finally standing and walking toward the beach.

"Chin!" she called after him, before she turned to Steve with a worried look.

"Go. I've got this." He said quietly placing a hand on her shoulder. As she stepped away, he turned back toward the rowdy group and attempted to answer their questions.

Finally catching up to him at the edge of the water, she stepped close and spoke quietly. "Chin, talk to me."

Suddenly he whirled around and stared her down, before he started firing his own questions at her. "What are you doing? I mean really, do you know what kind of reputation this will earn you? Don't you care? How can he do that to you?"

"Okay stop!" she said lifting her hand, letting Chin know she was not going to listen to insults. "We know what we're doing, okay? We care about each other. It took us a long time to figure that out and if you guys don't approve…well…then that's too bad, because I'm not letting him go."

"How long?" he asked, his face angry, his eyes full of disappointment.

"A few months."

"A few months? Don't tell me…"

"Look, I'm not getting into details with you." She said cutting him off. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves before speaking again. "When things got bad with Adam, Steve was there for me. He was my rock and I realized that my feelings for him went deeper then just a simple friendship." She said leaving out the part that would have surely enraged Chin further, her sleeping with Steve while still dating Adam. "I struggled for a while, refusing to accept the truth, until finally I had to admit to myself that it was Steve I wanted in my future, not Adam." She said, desperately wanting him to look at her, instead of the water he suddenly seemed to be so focused on.

"I know you're angry and maybe even disappointed with me, and with Steve, but I really want you to understand." She said placing her hand on his shoulder, until he shifted his eyes off the water and onto her. "We couldn't prevent what was happening. What we were feeling." She said her voice breaking with emotion. "And honestly I'm so thankful for that, cause if we kept hiding, I never would have realized who I was supposed to be with."

"Is that why you were such a barracuda at work for all those weeks?" he asked finally after a few moments of silence.

"Partly and partly because I really was upset that my relationship with Adam was crumbling." She said shaking her head. "I wanted for us to work things out at first, but the harder we tried the worse it got, until one day I realized that the feelings I used to have for him were gone."

"Is this real, with Steve? I mean it's not just a rebound for you, is it? Because Kono that would be so cruel." He said, suddenly on Steve's side for some reason.

"No, it's not a rebound. I love him. I really love him." She said a wistful smile appearing over her face. "And he loves me."

Looking down at the happy expression on his cousin's face Chin finally relented and gave her a small smile. "I'm not completely okay with this but I'll try." He said pulling her into a hug.

"That's all I can ask for." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>"Well that was exhausting." She said plopping down in the chair next to him after everyone departed and cleanup was done. "I feel emotionally drained."<p>

"Come here," he said, extending his hand toward her, pulling her out of her seat and into his lap. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly kneaded away the tension from her muscles. "I'm glad that's done. At least now I don't have to hide in your closet when Chin comes by."

Laughing lightly, she twisted around and looked at him. "That was once."

"Once was enough." He said pulling her against him and placing her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her middle he placed a kiss on her shoulder, "wanna go to bed?"

"It's not even ten." She said lifting her head and looking at him.

"Who said anything about sleeping." He said giving her a sexy smirk while running his hand over her thigh.

"Now that idea, I like." She said standing up and running for the door. Following her inside he finally caught her at the base of the stairs. Picking her up into his arms he made his way up the stairs toward his bedroom as her laughter echoed through the darkened house.

Fin


End file.
